The Ancient's Uprising
by jared von lamkin
Summary: 1st fic so please review a teen recieves the powers of a god and then creates his own universe with super beings who secretly protect earth from all threats including keyblades ancient gods of chaos etc. but now a new situation has arised are they ready?
1. Chpt1 in which this unusual story begins

Chapter 1

In which this unusual story begins

"My liege, it is time."

"Thanks sweet cheeks"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU ASS!!!"

It was a beautiful day in Shangri La, Los Noechas; of course it always was, thought Lady. Ever since the day she was created her days where filled with nothing but happiness. Days full of sword training, recording her music, power control training, sleeping, swimming, and everything else she could ever hope for.

"Hey Lady!" called a voice from behind her. "Did you get the summons also?"

Lady looked behind her and saw Grimm. Grimm was a cocky, light blue haired, youth, whose two only concerns were finding a suitable opponent to fight and to party.

"Yeah to you know what the old man wants?" asked Lady as she landed on the next building. Grimm wasn't far behind.

"No all I know is that he wants all Espada Generals, Seraphin Knights, and all other major defense divisions there."

"Wow this must be really big..." Lady felt a sense of dread creeping over her.

"Don't worry about it Lady," said Grimm sensing her dread. "You know are forces are the strongest in all universes, right? I mean you alone could wipe out an entire planet with a bat of your lovely black wings."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Grimm." said Lady as the two jumped off towards the large palace in the middle of the city.

"Stark get up you lazy bastard!!!"

"Huh?"

"Get up you got an urgent message from the old man!"

"Huh? What?"

"Get up!!"

"Ok," yawned Stark trying to figure out who was yelling at him in the darkness. "Now what's the problem...um...?"

The light in his office flicked on. In the doorway stood his subordinate Leona. Like always Stark stared at her, she was quite lovely, from her long white legs, her firm small breasts, her two bright almost neon blue eyes, to her long flowing platinum blonde hair. At this time Stark noticed that he had a piece of paper stuck to the side of his head. He must have been drooling in his sleep he thought.

"You got a summons," answered Leona.

"For what?" asked Stark as he removed the paper from the side of his face.

"Don't know, but from what I hear all generals, knights, etc are supposed to be there," shrugged Leona.

"Well I suppose we should get going then after all I am a general and you are a knight," said Stark as he headed towards his window quickly followed by Leona.

"Maybe the old man has decided what everyone's last names are going to be," said Leona hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be nice," replied Stark. The two then jumped out the window of his sixth story office and began to jump and glide to the palace.

Arkham sat in his office meditating over the summons he had received from his lord. The message troubled him deeply as it did not state the nature of the meeting which was odd. What was worse was the fact that he was to tell no one else or face punishment. He remembered the last summons he had with similar orders. It was a recovery mission to some shithole country in another universe. He had to infiltrate a small forbidden chapel, retrieve a golden box, replace it with a fake, and return. That part was easy enough, but it was the second part of orders that his lord gave him that made him what he is now. He said do not look in the box and that was all. He was on his way back when curiosity got the best of him. He looked inside and was immediately burnt by a blue fire from within the box. Because of that moment of weakness he had to spend a whole day in the med-ward and received a large scar his chest. The doctors said they could fix it but Arkham decided to keep it as a reminder of his foolishness. Surprisingly though his lord was not mad, all he said was get well, take a few days off, and said something about killing cats.

Arkham noticed the clock on his wall said a quarter till noon. He decided it was time to leave, for the meeting was set for noon. He summoned his metallic wings and flew to the palace.

Dextral sat in his throne wearing his black fur coat and combing his spiking silver hair in the meeting room above the central room of the government building, which allot of his children called "The Palace". It was true he practically lived there when he was in the universe, but the fact was he actually had a small cottage in the white sands dessert which surrounded Shangri-La.

Shangri-La, he thought, what a paradise he had created, well then again it had to be perfect like its namesake. He still found it hard to believe that he a mere seventeen year old had created his very own universe, unique life, and where good and evil were the same damn thing. In a little over a year he had fully researched, tested, and then created a true utopia. But his idea of a utopia like everyone else's differs by allot so to solve this problem he made everyone like what he liked but with a few minor difference per person and then he let them decide for themselves what else they liked for themselves. He designed what they looked like by basing them off characters from various animes, books, etc. His people also aged uniquely, for within the first month of there creation they aged about 17 years, then they aged very slow roughly 1 year for every million, but their minds matured far faster. He made each of his people immortal and powerful. For the world/universe they lived on he created seven cities, which were surrounded by an endless white dessert until he could decide what else to make. The sand itself was unique in itself, for it was not actually sand but a substance that when breathed acted as nourishment for any race or species.

When his work was done, Dexraj began to collect things that made him happy and shared them with his people to use and behold. His first piece was the Ark of the Covenant. He was not a religious man but he was curious about artifacts of mysterious qualities. When he received it, it was indeed the real deal, but not what most people thought, for inside was a damaged plasma fuel cell of some unknown advanced civilization. What was once thought to be the most religious artifact on earth was now used to power the massive public bath house next to the palace. Dexraj secretly believed it was lucky as more sex had happened in that bath house after the plasma cell was placed than the reign of the roman emperor Caligula. After the Ark, he found the thirteen crystal skulls that the Central American civilizations worshipped. Once again they were from an advanced civilization and were nothing more than tricked out jump drives. The mysterious perfectly round metal balls found in various areas around the world, were also part of his collection and were nothing more than old bullets.

But then there was the artifact that started it all, the sphere. He found the sphere back when he was in Illinois. He had found the sphere in Burrow's cave, a cave where carvings of every civilization existed and several unknown others. The site had been dismissed by scientists as a hoax, but they had really passed up the greatest discovery of all time. Deep inside, the cave became a glowing white room with a golden pedestal in the center. On the pedestal floated a small sphere no bigger than a ball of gum. When he touched it he instantly became a god, able to manipulate everything and create anything out of nothing. He immediately searched the universe with his mind for another but there was none, and he could create no copy.

"My liege, it is time," said his assistant Halibel, breaking his chain of thought. Halibel was a tan, blonde, with huge tits, and her outfit displayed her assets well. She wore a white slit skirt, a top that started just under her breasts, and a collar that covered her mouth, but this was the way she chose to dress.

"Thanks sweet cheeks"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU ASS!!!" yelled Halibel and smacked him across the face.

"I don't think a deserved that."

"Any way everyone is here and are waiting to enter."

"Send them in."

Halibel merely looked at the marble double doors and they opened. First walked in the Espada Generals all dressed in the white leather uniforms. First was Lady Bat one year, then Grimm six months, Stark year and a half, Hutch year, Atlas one year three months, Arkham one year nine months, Braig one year nine months, Larxene eleven months, Kyrie one year nine months, Dante one year one month, Vergil one year one month, Nero nine months, and Halibel two years. The Espada generals were the best of the best and his personal bodyguards if the need arose. Each general had there own squad, each squad had roughly one thousand members, and their own unique personalities. Grimm's squad was known for there aggressiveness, Lady's for there beauty and energy attacks, Larxene's sadistic lightning quick attacks, Stark's loyalty, Hutch's laziness, Atlas's strength, Kyrie's medical skills, Braig's long range snipers, Halibel's beauty, seduction, and efficiency, etc... But the one thing all Espada had in common was there use of swords, the swords sealed away their true forms and power. When they are released the espada's power is that of a god's and their form is a mix of there human form and true form's. The only exception to this was Lady Bat, who had large black wings similar to that of a bat.

Next entered the Seraphin Knights. Similar to Espada but there true forms were that of armor. There was Leona, Lunar, San, May, Hikari, Guinevere, Cleopatra, Caesar, Gin, Soifon, Agnus, Matsomoto, and Benihime. All were six months old. When they were in there armor forms they could merge with an Espada to increase power, reflexes, intelligence, etc... Their armor forms were angelic in appearance thus their name. The knights also could turn into a different weapon that suited each different Espada, which was why each knight was paired with a specific Espada. Leona could turn into a shield that could absorb energy and then shoot it back, so she was paired with Stark. Lunar with Lady Bat for she could make the world completely dark. Agnus was with Braig because Agnus was any type of long range weapon. Each knight also had there own squad, but were far smaller roughly ten per squad.

When everyone had entered they all took a seat at the long marble table in the middle of the room. Dexraj chuckled every time as each pair almost felt necessary to sit net to each other.

"Ok you're all probably wondering why I called you all here today."

"Big time!" yelled Dante from the back. Vergil and Nero immediately hit him.

"Yeah what is this about?" yawned Stark.

"Well as you all know I've had you collect various artifacts from different universes for various reasons to help our people."

"Love that hot tub!" yelled Hutch

"So do I," laughed Larxene.

"Ok, now we are raking it to the next level."

"What do you mean?" asked Lady.

"Not all relics are abandoned, now we must acquire them before some idiots hurt themselves or worse. Arkham remembers the Ark."

Arkham nodded.

"The first one is known as a keyblade, now there are multiple but there all together. It appears a queer; a bi, a girl, and a rat have them. Do I have any Volunteers?"

Lady's hand was up first "O Me!"

"Okay you, Lunar, and your squads go get them."

"They're from Kingdom hearts!" squealed Lady in a fan girl voice.

"OMG!" squealed Lunar.

"OK... yeah you're right. Kill anyone or anything in your way, and make sure no one knows about us."

"Got it!" said Lady and Lunar at the same time. The two then transported out of the meeting in a split second.

"Atlas!"

"Yes?

"You will be there backup."

"TIL THEN I WILL PUMP IRON"

"Why are you screaming?" asked everyone in unison.

"IT IS THE WAY I TALK."

"Ok... anyway to the second order of business. Off the coast of Japan are several underwater pyramids. I need one group."

"Yo," said Stark.

"Ok you and Leona."

"Now the final order of business, In the Grand Canyon somewhere there is a network of caves with alleged giant mummies of Egyptian heritage. Search it, bring back everything including walls."

"Me." said Grimm.

"Okay, so you, Soifon, Hutch, and May to make it go quickly. Now what do we want for lunch?"


	2. Chpt2 the leviathan's rage

Chapter 2

The leviathan's rage

After lunch, Dexraj, Halibel, and Benihime went to the private pool in the public bathhouse to further discuss the meeting.

"So why all the secrecy?" asked Benihime. Benihime was a light skinned, with long, red, and black hair, with purple eyes.

"The artifacts the master wants are very powerful," answered Halibel tanning beneath some sun lamps.

"What's so different though all of them are powerful?"

"I'll answer that and stop being so formal, I hate formalities you know that," said Dexraj. "I believe some of the parties we retrieve these artifacts from are beginning to suspect that there is a third party, us."

"How much do they know about us?"

"Nothing, they just are noticing that powerful objects are disappearing left and right," said Halibel, while turning over.

"Why didn't you tell the others Dexraj?"

"I just didn't want to panic them, sure they can withstand a motherfuck'n nuke in the face without flinching, but I don't want you to worry about that stupid stuff," answered Dexraj as he began to towel off from the pool.

"I see you just want to protect us like always!"

"Yes, now I'll be going now I have to go to school," laughed Dexraj.

Lady and Lunar were traveling at speeds faster than light to reach their target universe.

"Kingdom Hearts," thought Lady. "I can't wait!"

"Hey lady!"

Lady snapped back to attention and looked back at Lunar. Lunar was a small girl with bright pink hair, golden eyes, and a temper that even scared Dexraj.

"Lady!"

"What?" asked Lady finally paying attention.

"Do you think the boss gave us this mission because he knew we'd love it?"

"I'm not sure, but either way I'm so excited I could burst!"

"Me too! Who do you want to kill?!"

"Hmm... I think I want to kill Kairi and Sora."

"Ok, just save that bitch Riku for me!"

"Deal. Hey do you remember when the boss first introduced us to Kingdom hearts 2?"

"Like yesterday! It was the first time he brang us all he videogames. He gave each Espada and Knight a game and a system that he thought each member would like. Let's see there was Halo for Grimm, Gun for Braig, Devil May Cry 3 for Dante, Vergil, and Nero, Gears of War for Atlas, and we had Kingdom Hearts 2."

"I wish there was a combo in that game to kill yourself, I mean the Organization kicked major ass! And then there was Demyx."

"Ah...Demyx," the two sighed at the same time.

"Maybe our reward for this mission will be to hang out with them!"

"I hope so."

Stark and Leona stood under roughly 300 ft below the water off the southeastern coast of Japan. The pyramids that were near them all broke down and covered with corral and barnacles. However, Leona had spied in a valley not far away a giant statue of a skeletal sea serpent that was in great shape. When Leona informed Stark about this they began to walk towards it.

"You know Leona, humans no more about space than they do about their own oceans."

"That's a shame because they don't know shit about space," laughed Leona."

"That is true, but just think of all the stuff hey could've discovered and advanced their civilizations."

"I guess we did unearth allot of stuff down hear."

"Yeah and the sad thing about this is that they know about these structures but no scientists are willing to study them."

"Scientists will quickly judge anything as a hoax if it doesn't follow their ideas and practices. Watch your step"

"Well I guess were here, we better jump down, but good god how big do you think that statue is?!"

"I'd say about half a mile or so," said Leona as they dropped down.

Stark ran up and touched the part of that was the head and stepped pack in awe. "Leona! This ain't a statue at all, but a fossilized skeleton."

"You're shitting me."

"No I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why so close to these pyramids though?"

"Perhaps, the ancient people here found it and worshipped it as some kind of god."

"Yeah I can see that conversation," laughed Leona. "Hey guys I found a bunch of giant bones, I think since we have nothing better to do that we should worship them so we have something to do!"

"Well they probably worshipped it out of fear that there might have been more out there and did not want to get eaten."

"That makes sense to I guess."

"I suppose we should take this back," said Stark. "I'll call Halibel first and see where we should put it." Stark waved his hand and a black cloud appeared. The cloud then became a perfect square and a live feed of Halibel appeared. "This is Espada General Stark reporting in."

"Go ahead Stark," said Halibel.

"The pyramids we were sent to investigate yielded nothing of interest but we discovered the remains of a giant creature nearby, what should we do?"

"Bring back all the remains to Lab-13 and destroy all possible evidence it was ever there."

"Understood. Over and out," responded Stark. The black screen then dissolved into the salt water of the ocean. "Ok you heard the lady let's get going. I'll move you destroy."

"Got it."

Leona transformed into her release state by releasing her sword's power. A glowing white light enveloped her, her skin turned gray and was harder than any diamond, she grew massive silver demon wings, her head know resembled that of a helmet with a halo, with a long silver and red pony tail, she tripled in height and width, and with two odachi katana's on her back.

"It's been awhile since I last saw you in that state," remarked Stark.

"I really try to avoid using it, I feel way to powerful," said Leona now with a voice that seamed to echo. "Watch this." Leona raised her hand and aimed at the pyramids, her hand began to glow white, then a huge explosion of energy rocked the ocean floor, the water in the area evaporated so fast it took four seconds for the water to come back, the pyramids were now nothing more than rubble.

"Impressive, but watch this," laughed Stark. He walked over to the bones and with a wave of his hand bound all the bones together. Then with one hand lifted them up.

All of the sudden a deafening roar so loud was heard that it shook the ocean floor. The bones in Stark's hands began to pulsate and grow green scaly flesh at an incredible rate.

"Jesus titty lick'n mother fuck'n cock suck'n Christ! I think we're in deep fuck'n trouble," said Stark hurling the creature away from him.

Leviathan was awoken by a massive shaking of the earth and sea. Two strange creatures had disturbed Leviathan's slumber this would not do. They appeared human but Leviathan sensed great power within them. Then one of the creatures tried to bind it. It the great destroyer of civilizations to be captured such a small piece of filth. Leviathan would not stand for this. It began to truly awaken; long dead tissue came alive and instantly regenerated all over its massive body. Leviathan will destroy these pests.

Stark and Leona watched as the massive beast in front of them began to coil up, till it head was looking at them; it began to grow eight large wings. It then reared back opened its mouth and unleashed a massive electrical discharge, which Stark and Leona just managed evade, but since they were under water they still felt a massive jolt. Leona was momentarily stunned by this.

A voice in Stark's mind said," I am Leviathan. I am your doom."

"Well I hate to prove you wrong but I guess I'll have to. You see you made one major mistake ya freak!"

"Leviathan makes no errors."

"Well there's another error. Ya see, you hurt my friend over there. You could shoot me all day long, but you hurt Leona, and for that you must die." Stark then disappeared from the creature's sight instantly, and then appeared next to its head and kicked it with such force a sonic boom was created. The Leviathan was thrown back into the wall of the valley, which caused it to be covered by a rockslide. Stark then appeared next to Leona. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me just being in armor form under water then getting shocked is not a good combinatio-.." Leona was cut off by a massive explosion. The Leviathan had disintegrated the rock that had covered it and seemed to have instantly healed itself.

"Back for more are we?" Stark then punched the water with all his might. The force of the punch caused a massive tsunami wave followed by a light boom. The leviathan used its tail to deflect the wave but could do nothing about the light boom, it was immediately sliced cleanly in half then its lower half exploded. "I'm not done with you yet!" Stark then did a massive flurry of kicks sending it back about a mile. He followed with a flurry of punches that made a crater. "That should take care of that." Stark began to walk towards Leona, turning his back on the crater, when out came a fully formed Leviathan.

"Behind you!"

Stark turned around and saw it charging for an attack when he noticed that its wings were glowing. "Interesting..." The Leviathan unleashed its attack which he easily dodged. Stark noticed how that its wing were now normal, until it began to charge for another attack. "I figured out your game now," muttered Stark. He unsheathed his sword and hurled it at its wings. It cut off the first four then curved around cutting off the other four. "Leona! Shield! Now!" Leona turned into a black shield with a symbol of a lion head on the front. The Leviathan unleashed it final attack at Stark and Leona. The shield absorbed the blast then shot a blast back ten times greater. The Leviathan was instantly disintegrated from the head down. Stark grabbed his sword and did three quick slashes in the water, the head instantly split into six pieces. Leona had the final blow with an energy blast of her own.

"Are you ok Stark?" asked Leona.

"Yeah just really pumped up," said Stark, breathing deeply.

"I didn't know you cared about me that much or that you had such an aggressive side."

"I care about everyone very deeply."

"Come on, you know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Come on..."

"Ah we should collect what's left and return, I hate being underwater."

The ones called Stark and Leona left, taking the remaining pieces of Leviathan. All but one and one was all Leviathan needed to rebuild itself, but it would take time. So until it was completed again, it would rest to conserve its strength, but first it would send a message to its kin all over the world to be on the lookout creatures similar to these that had defeated them.

"Welcome back Stark, Leona," said Halibel. She had been waiting for them and the samples in Lab-13, which was were all major biological experiments in Los Noechas were conducted.

"Halibel," replied Stark handing her the samples.

"I was expecting you awhile ago, and why is this sample I thought it was a huge skeleton?"

"We'll tell ya later, and you can see it in our report but for now I think we're going to bed," said Leona.

"Yeah I'm with her, a nap sounds great."

The two then left the lab and headed toward their offices.


	3. Chpt3 Of reports and mummies

The next morning, Stark began to franticly finish his report on the last mission, usually it wasn't required till the end of the month, but there was another meeting today over what had taken place on his mission. He was almost done with form I-CUP-B4, when Leona walked into his office, carrying her finished report.

"So you're not done yet?"

"No I over slept, can you help me find form I-CUP-B5?!" asked Stark. Looking under his desk or the lost form.

"Uh, Stark,"

"Yeah did you find it?"

"Yeah, it's stuck to your shoe."

"Thanks," said Stark peeling off the piece of paper, then quickly filling it out.

"You almost ready the meeting is in five minutes."

"Just one more line," answered Stark.

"Well I better get going, other's wise I'll be late."

"Fine," said Stark hastily filling out the rest of the paper.

"Where is he?" thought Leona. She and the other Espada and Seraphins had now been sitting at the conference table for ten minutes waiting for Stark to present his report. Some members were beginning to get impatient, others were finding ways to entertain there selves. Dante was trying to balance a pencil on each of his fingers; so far he was up to six.

"Nero, check it," said Dante now on his seventh finger.

"Dude that is Fuck'n awesome!" laughed Nero "Betcha a beer you can't get them on all fingers though."

"You're Fuck'n on!"

Vergil stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "My lord please tell these idiots to act appropriately!"

"Easy Vergil, I'm just having fun!"

"It's up to our lord."

All eyes turned on Dexraj. "Well actually I want in on the bet, one round of drinks says he can get a pencil on all ten fingers and one on his nose." laughed Dexraj.

"Done!" said Nero.

"Come on Dante make me proud!"

Dante began to put the final pencil on his thumb with his nose ever so slowly; all eyes were on him, slowly on the tip made contact with the tip of his thumb. Then with his teeth he grabbed the eraser and began to lift the pencil vertically, then he let it go, and it stood perfectly on his thumb.

"Sorry I'm late my Lord!" panted Stark running into the room. The unexpected noise startled Dante causing him to drop all the pencils.

"Son of a Bitch!" yelled Dante. "You owe me a drink Stark!"

Dexraj just laughed.

"Looks like I'm getting drunk tonight!" cheered Nero. From across the table Gin gave Nero a menacing glare. "Only after I get my work done!"

"What's going on?" asked Stark.

"Well we made a bet while we were waiting for you," explained Dante. "Speaking of which what took ya?"

"Wrong room on the wrong floor."

"Ok, since all of us are here that will be attending I say we begin," said Dexraj. "Stark if you would."

"Yes my lord. On my last assignment Leona and I were to search several under water pyramids off the South Eastern coast of Japan."

"Man I bet you're shitting water!" laughed Nero.

"QUIET YOU FOOL LET THE MAN CONTINUE!" said Atlas.

"We found nothing of any interest at the pyramids, other than unique coral formations. However in a nearby trench, we found what we first thought to be a giant statue of bones. Upon further examination, we determined it was actually the fossilized remains of a giant sea creature." Several black screens formed at the end of the table showing off various images of the bones.

"No way!" gasped Dante. "How could something so big lay undiscovered for so long!"

"When we began cleanup and retrieval, the bones began to regenerate at immeasurable rates, within two seconds the creature was fully revived. It was then that the creature used telepathy to communicate with us. It was then that we learned it was called Leviathan and meant us harm."

"Good lord," said Kyrie.

"After an intense confrontation, we were able to defeat it and retrieve adequate samples."

"What have we learned so far from the samples?" asked Dexraj.

"Nothing at all," answered Halibel.

"Anything else you have to add Stark?"

"No sir."

"This ends this meeting," said Dexraj. "Tomorrow we will have another when Grim and Hutch return, dismissed." Everyone got up from their chairs and left the room orderly.

Grimm sat on a boulder next to the entrance to the cave they were investigating. He had no idea why he had volunteered for this mission, as he hated recon missions.

"It's like a fuck'n thousand degrees out here and negative four in there, this is just great," he thought. The others were in the caves looking for any trace of mummies, carvings, hell even an ancient shitter. He was out here waiting for his men to show up to quicken the exploration. He was hot, bored, and cranky. He tried to get some sleep but the sun was too bright and it was to hot. He took out his sword and started to carve his name on the boulder.

A black screen appeared in front of him with Hutch's face on it. "Grimm get down here we found something,"

"What about my guys?"

"They'll figure it out, just get down here."

"Fine on my way." Grimm stood up and stretched to loosen up. "Take off in 3...2...1...ignition!" With that he was off into the cave at lightning fast speed. Deeper and deeper, faster, and faster, until he found where Hutch, Soifon, and May, who were standing in a room full of giant pillars. "What's up?"

"That was quick," said Hutch. "Well we found the mummies alright."

"Yeah, so what?

"The problem is there seventy feet tall," said Soifon.

"Where are they though?"

"See these pillars, well they're not pillars," explained Soifon.

"Huh?" Grimm then noticed what she meant, the mummies were huge, brown, wore a pharaohs' crown, and appeared to be holding up the cave. "Well this adds some complicity."

"Yeah," agreed Hutch.

"You got a plan?"

"Yeah, first we take everything else then quickly teleport the giant bastards out of here."

"Sounds good, I'll take the northern wall."

"I'll take the Southern," said Hutch.

"We'll take the Eastern," said Soifon and May.

Grimm was looking at every inch of the stonewall and as quickly losing interest. The carvings appeared to depict the giants being worshipped, eating their followers, and then later being struck down by lightning. "Well that's a helluva a way to go," thought Grimm. The next set of carvings depicted the followers mummifying their masters and placing them in the cave. However, what happened next was weird. The Carvings depicted the world flooding, and then there was an exact map of the earth with markings at five different areas of the globe. One mark by Japan, one in Greenland, one in south western America, one in Antarctica, and one in the middle of the Atlantic. The one on the middle was different though; it was made out of gold and appeared to be a button. Grimm looked at it for a moment then pressed it to see what it did. He waited, but nothing happened, so he continued on looking at the wall. When he was done he simply melted the wall with an energy beam, leaving no trace of any carving what so ever.

"Hey you done Grimm?" asked Hutch from across the cave.

"Yeah! What about you?

"Yeah I'm done! Meet in the middle!"

"Alright."

After an hour of waiting, everyone was done with their section of the cave and met in the center.

"Now for the fun part," sighed Hutch.

"Yeah now we have to move these big ass people eating bastards," said Grimm.

"Huh?"

"I came across some carvings depicting the giants eating people."

"Huh, me too."

"Me too," said Soifon.

"Yep," said May.

"So did you come across a golden button?" asked Grimm.

"Yeah," said the others in unison.

"You guys didn't press it by chance did you?"

"Uh, maybe, could of, yeah," said in unison once again.

"What do you think they do?"

"Not a clue, but we should probably move these things though," said Hutch.

"Yeah I want to get home, we've been here for two days, and it's starting to get to me," said Grimm.

"Yeah I haven't had any chips today and I'm going insane," said Soifon.

"Well let's get started. Soifon you take the one to the East, Grimm the west, May the North, and I'll take the south. Be quick though or the cave will collapse."

They each went to work. Grimm opened up a portal behind the giant and kicked it through the portal with one swift kick. Hutch opened a portal beneath his giant and it sank slowly down. Soifon kicked her giant into Grimm's portal. May opened two portals, one on each side and brang them together.

"I think we're done," said Hutch.

"Wait what about the one in the center?" asked May.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that one," laughed Hutch.

"Let's just get this over with," sighed Grimm.

"Ok, I got it," said Hutch. Hutch opened a portal beneath the giant figure and slowly sank it in. "Let's go home," said Hutch opening another portal. Everyone stepped through the portal to Los Noechas.

Outside the cave five portals opened. Out stepped five Espada from Grimm's group.

"Hello!" cried one down the cave.

"Hello!" cried another down the cave.

"YO GRIMM!" cried another.

"You guys think they forgot about us?"

"No way they wouldn't do that!"

"What about that time in Borneo?"

"So he got bored, that's natural for him."

"He didn't come to get us for three damn days!"

"Can it Makosa!"

"Fuck you!"

"Alright there's only one way to settle this."

The five automatically withdrew their swords and began to fight. It would be five days until Grimm remembered them.


End file.
